1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positioning a multitransducer magnetic head over a selected track of a magnetic tape in a magnetic tape system, and in particular to accurately maintaining the selected head position.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
The invention, as well as the prior art, will be described with respect to the figures, of which: